


Interviews & News

by DanieXJ



Series: Iunctus Universe [2]
Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Combined Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: Lois has some humongous news. Martha and Jonathan show up with some big news to, oh, and Lois gets an unexpected visitor at her apartment.
Relationships: Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent
Series: Iunctus Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919797
Kudos: 2





	Interviews & News

**August 15, 1996 - Metropolis**

Lois stepped into Perry’s office, “Do you have a minute?”

Perry gestured to one of his chairs, “Of course. Your articles on the deputy mayor have been good. How is the ‘Mayor was a white monster alien’ story coming? Even the SCU seems stumped.”

“It’s… yes, I’m still working on it, and I haven’t had a break yet, no. But, that’s not why-- I’m going to need some time off in about 28 weeks or so.”

Perry stood, but before he could speak James stuck his head in the door, “Chief-- Perry, someone has a picture of the new green hero, a real one, a good one, I--”

Perry cut James off, “Send me the story and the photo, and James, you’ll want to hear this too.”

James frowned and came all the way into Perry’s office, closing the door behind him. He looked between Lois and Perry, “Is something wrong?”

Perry looked to Lois, “Is there?”

Lois smiled just a little, “At first I wasn’t sure-- and some days I’m still not sure that I made the right decision. Please don’t tell them that when they grow up though please. Now that the first trimester is over, and the puking has levelled off, I’m doing better with it.”

James frowned, “Puking? Oh… you’re pregnant?” He paused, “Oh. You’re pregnant.”

Lois chuckled, “It took me months to go through the feelings you just went through with two sentences.”

James wrapped Lois in a crushing hug for a moment, then stepped back and opened his mouth. Lois pointed at him, “If you say that I’m glowing, so help me James Barthlomew…”

James held up his hands, “I’m glad that maybe something good can come out of what Clark did. I mean, I assume…”

Lois rolled her eyes, “Yes, it’s Clark’s.”

James nodded, then looked to Perry, “You’ll have the story in mere moments Chief,” and left Perry’s office.

Perry’s eyes had a glint in them, “I could kill that boy. I love him like a son, but, sometimes...”

Lois opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say, “Ah, Martha and Jonathan are coming to Metropolis today. They’ve said, they’ll be here for me however I need them, so…”

“We will too.”

Perry nodded his assent and stood, coming around the desk and putting an arm around Lois, “I cannot wait to meet my little godson or daughter.”

“Or both.”

“Oh?”

“It has something to do with the Kryptonians’ larger number of genes or something. Bernard thinks they’re identical, sort of, but also one’s a boy and the other’s a girl?.” Both men stared at Lois, “Right. Ah, so, two super babies to deal with.”

Perry spoke, “Or two regular babies.” He gave Lois’ shoulders a squeeze, “Okay. Enough good news for today. Lois...”

“The monster mayor story. Thank you Perry.”

Perry waved at her, “Out, out, out.”

Lois smiled.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

There was a sharp knock on Lucy’s door frame. “A moment Captain?”

“Of course Director.”

“Your sister. Is she a good person?”

“Ah,” Lucy looked confused, “I’m not sure what you mean?”

“She’s a reporter, some are simply after a big story, or glory, or even just propelled by greed. Is your sister like that?”

Lucy snorted a laugh, “Definitely not. Oh, she’s all about the story, but, that’s because with the big ones she cares-- usually too much.”

Director Henshaw stood there for another beat, then inclined his head, “Thank you, Captain.” And left.

“Ah, you’re welcome?”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“I’m not sure if she’ll take our news well Jon-- she’s-- she’ll see us as trying to take care of her, smother her.”

Jonathan collected the suitcases from the conveyor belt. “She’ll understand.” He paused, “And it’s not as if we can go back Martha.”

Martha took one of the suitcases from Jonathan and they started towards the cab stand. “No matter what, we’ll figure out what to do next together. I love you Jonathan Kent.”

Jonathan smiled, “I love you Martha Clark.”

“Good thing too, since you’ll be together in the afterlife if you don’t give me all your money.”

Both Kents looked over. A man in a mask held a gun on them, “You can have whatever you need son.” Jonathan and Martha put down their suitcases and held up their hands.

The man took a step closer, the gun rising, “I’m not your son gramps-- where the fuck is your purse?”

Martha shrugged, “Modern woman, just take whatever…”

A cab backfired and the man’s finger spasmed. The gun went off. Jonathan tried to push Martha away, and Martha started to move too. They wound up in each other’s arms and still in the path of the bullet. Except that 2 hands came down on their shoulders and the bullet seemed to go through them. It embedded itself in the wall behind them.

The masked man took off running and a security guard ran after him. Martha and Jonathan turned. Their savior was more than six feet tall by a bit, his skin was green and his face consisted mostly of sharp angles. “Are you two well?”

They both nodded, “Thank you. Are you-- the new Superman?”

“No--” he paused, “No I am not. You… you may call me the Martian Manhunter.” He glanced around as people started gathering, “I'm a... friend,” and then took off into the sky.

Jonathan shook his head, “Well, that was different. Have we ever been intangible before?”

Martha watched as the flying green man disappeared into the clouds, “Ah-- no-- I don’t think we have Jon. Something new, I think that bodes well for our time in Metropolis, don’t you?”

Jonathan chuckled.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Lois sat on her couch with everything she’d gathered on the monster Mayor. None of it was adding up to anything. There didn’t seem to be any reason to replace him with an alien. He hadn’t been a great Mayor, but not any worse than other politicians either. And no one seemed to know what type of alien it was either. She sat back and blew out a breath. It had been four months since the Mayor had died and she still knew nothing. She shoved all the paper off the coffee table and stood. 

She went to the window that Superman had flown in and out of so many times. “Even when you weren’t saving me, you were helpful. I’d never wanted or needed a partner until you, and now I can’t… apparently I can’t even do my job without you. Pathetic.” She jumped a little when a voice came from behind her.

“I doubt that Ms. Lane.”

She whirled around, her hands in a defensive posture. “How did you get in here? Who are you? What do you want?”

The intruder held his hands up as well, “I am J’onn J’onzz, the Martian Manhunter. I met your… Superman once. He-- I helped him save some people in National City. I thought I should introduce myself”

Lois let her arms drop, “Sorry to say that I’m out of the hero business. I’m not writing your story. If you want to tell it to someone, see James Olsen.”

J’onn tilted his head, “James Olsen?”

Lois knelt down and started picking up her papers, “ He already has some of your story anyway. This isn’t Gotham City, Metropolis citizens prize openness, letting the sun shine on our heroes.” Lois glanced down at her empty left ring finger, “Well, mostly.”

J’onn knelt next to Lois and helped her with the papers, then they both stood. “I’m not here to replace Superman or talk about myself. I have responsibilities elsewhere, but, in your current situation.” Lois shot J’onn a look, “I apologize, one of my abilities is reading minds and one of the young minds inside you right now is very loud.”

Lois frowned, “Only one?”

“Have no fear Ms. Lane, I hear two minds, just, one is louder. So much louder.” He put a hand to his head.

Lois closed her eyes for a few moments, then stood up fully and opened her eyes, “Okay. What do you need Mr. J’onzz?”

“J’onn.”

“Same question. What do you need J’onn?”

J’onn shifted from foot to foot. “Do not publish your story on the Mayor yet, please.”

“You could have just made me do it.” She tapped her temple.

He bristled, “I do not have that power, and even if I did, I would never do that.”

Lois raised an eyebrow, “So, you know what this-- thing-- was?” He was still, “That’s my price by the way, I sit on the story, you give me the whole story.”

The doorbell rang. “Don’t move.” She looked to the door, when she glanced back she sighed, “Figures, he’s gone.” She looked through the peephole and opened the door. “Martha, Jonathan, you’re here.”

Martha gave Lois a hug, “Only thanks to a fellow newcomer in Metropolis.”

Lois frowned as she was hugged by Jonathan, “What happened?”

“Just an attempted mugging. He made us intangible and the bullet went right through us, well, through Martha at least.”

Martha smiled, “He seemed like a nice man-- very tall, very green, very nice. So, have you eaten yet?”

“No-- I was working.”

They all fell silent again. Then both Lois and Martha spoke at the same time, “I’m having twins.”

“We’re moving to Metropolis.”

“What?”

“What?”

No one moved for a moment, then Martha pulled Lois and Jonathan into a hug. “Oh, honey.” After a moment Martha let go, “Okay. Food first, then we’ll discuss everyone’s news.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“Ah--” James put a hand to his heart, “Hell, what are you-- oh-- you’re him. The green-- green guy.”

J’onn landed on the Daily Planet roof, “Martian Manhunter. I am not Superman. I do not wish to take his place, the city of Metropolis must find its own way, but, I am here… in a pinch.”

“You’re not from Earth, you’re from Mars?”

“Yes.”

James waited for more, but J’onn stayed silent, “That’s it? Considering that Mars is, as far as we humans here on Earth can tell, a dead world, that has to be a story.”

J’onn didn’t respond, so James continued, “I know who he was, is, was, you know. And it’s not like I want to hurt you. I want to print the truth, but the Planet isn’t the Star. We don’t just print to print. I need something real Martian… Manhunter… Mr. Manhunter.”

J’onn studied James, “It truly is too long a story. I am simply someone who does not wish to see Metropolis go the way of Gotham or Blüdhaven.”

James sighed, “Yeah, okay, thank you. I think I can work with that.” J’onn turned to take off, but James wasn’t done, “Hey,” he stuck his hand out, “Truly, thank you.” J’onn paused, then shook James’ hand. “Whatever your reasons, thank you.” J’onn inclined his head, then shot into the sky.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“The farm, it’s already sold, and…”

“Everything’s on its way here.” Martha looked down to where Jonathan held her hand, then back up, “You-- you’re a connection to our son, our only connection to him. So, we’re, again, doing the exact opposite of the rest of the world’s population. We’re retiring from the country to the city.”

Lois looked down, “And not a moment too soon. When I start to screw up these two kids you can save them from decades of therapy.”

“No, no, I mean, honey, we will be here for whatever you need, but, our son would not have wanted to marry you if he thought you’d be a bad mother. He wanted a baseball team’s worth of kids you know.”

Lois put a hand over her just barely showing abdomen. “I think two will be more than enough.” She looked up, “He’s not coming home.”

Jonathan spoke as he took one of her hands and Martha took the other, “No, no, he's probably not. I’m sorry.”

Lois cleared her throat, “What are you sorry for Jonathan?”

Jonathan shook his head, “I thought we raised him better than this.”

“He was saving his people.”

“We’re his people. You’re his people. Those babies are his people.” Jonathan stood and walked to the front window.

Silence fell over the apartment again. It was Lois who finally broke it, “So-- what do you know about weird, very large, white aliens?”

Jonathan turned and both Kents looked at Lois as if she had horns. She laughed. “Right, so, solving that one’s on me and the green alien.”

Jonathan frowned, “Are the white and green aliens connected?”

Lois popped up from the couch and gave Jonathan a peck on the cheek, “You’re brilliant Jonatahn Kent, he didn’t say so, but I bet that they are. You’re almost as good as your son as a sounding board.”


End file.
